Harry Potter (Mini-Figure)
Harry Potter is the main mini-figure of the Lego Harry Potter theme, appears in 38 of the 50 lego sets and has 23 different variations. The mini-figure is based on the character of the same called Books and Movies. The character is partially based on the actor who plays Harry Potter in the movies, Daniel Radcliffe. This mini-figure is the leading role in the videogames of LEGO Harry potter, LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 and LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7. Background Harry was a normal boy, who lost his parents at a young age. He lives at privet drive on number 4, with his uncle and aunt. One day, Hagrid comes to get him, to tell him he is a wizard and a strong one too. He takes him to Hogwarts , a school for witchcraft and wizardry, where he learns about the truth about the death of his parents and that he is the only one who can stop the Dark Lord Voldemort from taking over the wizarding world and beyond. Appearances Sets * 4701 Sorting Hat * 4702 The Final Challenge * 4704 The Chamber of Winged Keys * 4706 Forbidden Corridor * 4708 Hogwarts Express * 4709 Hogwarts Castle * 4711 Flying Lesson * 4712 Troll on the Loose * 4714 Gringotts Bank * 4721 Hogwarts Classrooms * 4720 Knockturn Alley * 4726 Quidditch Practice * 4727 Aragog in the Dark Forest * 4728 Escape from Privet Drive * 4729 Dumbledore's Office * 4730 The Chamber of Secrets * 4733 The Dueling Club * 4735 Slytherin * 4736 Freeing Dobby * 4737 Quidditch Match * 4738 Hagrid's Hut * 4751 Harry and the Marauder's Map * 4753 Sirius Black's Escape * 4755 Knight Bus * 4756 Shrieking Shack * 4757 Hogwarts Castle * 4758 Hogwarts Express * 4762 Rescue from the Merpeople * 4766 Graveyard Duel * 4767 Harry and the Hungarian Horntail * 5378 Hogwarts Castle * 4840 The Burrow * 4841 Hogwarts Express * 4842 Hogwarts Castle * 4865 The Forbidden Forest * 4867 Hogwarts * 10217 Diagon Alley * 30110 Trolley * 30111 The Lab Video Games * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1 - 4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5 - 7 Books * LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World Variations 2001 - 2002 In 2001 , the LEGO Harry Potter theme was announced and the sets for the first sub theme the Philosopher's Stone were released. In sets 4708 Hogwarts Express and in 4714 Gringrotts Bank Harry's minifigure was wearing his Muggle clothes, rather known as his casual outfit, which represent in this case the time that he did not visit Hogwarts yet. This torso, the blue shirt and the dark blue sweater, re-appears in several sub-themes with a few coloring and minor additions. The outfit was most probably inspired by the outfit Harry was wearing in the movie, when he visited Diagon Alley. There are three different variations of Harry's school uniform in 2001. One with a cape and gryffindor logo, one with cape but with a normal Hogwarts logo, and one with a purple cape. The first one, is the one that appearsin the most Hogwarts related sets. In this outfit he is sorted into his house Gryffindor. The second one has only been released once, in set 4701 the Sorting Hat. In this set he is not sorted yet, and he is going to be sorted by putting the hat on his head, just like in the movies. 37 - Harry Casual 1.jpeg 39.jpeg 40.jpg 41.jpeg 2002 - 2003 In 2002 up to 2003, the sets for the sub-theme the Chamber of Secrets were released. For this Sub-Theme, 3 different types of casual clothing were presented for Harry. The first one, was released with set 4728 Escape from Privet Drive in which he was probably wearing his pyjama or a random set of muggle clothing. The second one, released with 4727 Aragog in the Dark Forest , he is wearing a zipped sweater and a shirt underneath. The third one was released on the second spin of sets for this subtheme in 2003, in which he is wearing a basic shirt and blue pants. Also, for the sub-theme, the first Quidditch set was released. This contained Harry with his Quidditch robes. This year, no changes were made to the Hogwarts uniform. 42.jpeg 43.jpeg 44.jpeg 48 - quidditch old harry.jpeg 2004 In 2004, the sets for the sub-theme the Prisoner of Azkaban were released. Also, LEGO announced the Harry Potter theme would go from yellow colored skin, to flesh colored. This year, the first casual torso used in the 2001, was redesigned with different colors and with multiple variations for this sub-theme. This was probably the case because of similar clothing in the movies. In the most sets Harry has a grey jacket and dark red shirt. However in set 4755 Knight Bus he came with a blue jacket and light blue shirt, which looked more like the original from 2001. Also the school uniform got a whole new look in this sub-theme, because of changes in the movies. The logo dissapeared and the grey became darker. Harry appeared in this outfit with black cape, without cape and with purple cape. The purple cape might represented the Invisibility cloak, at that time. 45.jpeg 46 - Harry PoA.jpeg 47 - Harry PoA.jpeg 50.jpeg 49.jpeg 2005 In 2005, the sets for the sub-theme the Goblet of Fire were released. For this sub-theme only 4 sets were released and so there were only three variations. However, these minifigures were unique to their sets and non like them were released later on. The three minifigures represent Harry doing the three tasks of the tri-wizard tournament. The first task in which he needed to steal a golden egg from a dragon in set 4766 Harry and the Hungarian Horntail, he wore a torn black suit with a red shirt underneath it. For his second task, which took place underwater, he transformed into a human with gills and fins wearing a red shirt. For the third task, in which he trapped himself going to a graveyard where he met Lord Voldemort, he wore a basic red/black shirt. On all the outfits is a very visible Hogwarts logo, because he represented Hogwarts in the TriWizard Tournament. This year, the facial expression of harry changed with minor changes and has a double sides head for the first time. 52 - First Task.jpeg 53 - Second Task.jpeg 54 - third task.jpeg 2007 In 2007, for the sub-theme Order of the Phoenix only one set was released, and it was announced the theme would discontinue. The only minifig of Harry in this set is not very special. The school uniform did not change from the one of 2004, and they kept the facial expressions from 2005. 51 - Order Phoenix.jpeg 2010 - 2011 In 2010, LEGO announced the LEGO Harry Potter theme would return and would undergo a complete transformation. They released sets for sub-themes the Half-Blood Prince, the Deathly Hallows and previous sub-themes. Harry's head underwent major changes.The eyes and mouth were put closer together, they made all faces from all the mini-figures look more like each other but still original, and they used more different colors to make the facial expressions more realistic. Also, instead of the double sides heads with one sleeping face and one normal face, they gave him a angry and a happy face.They redesigned almost every outfit, making them look more realistic and like in the movies. For the casual outfit, they redesigned the 2001 outfit making it more realistic. Through out the movie Harry Potter and the Half Blood prince harry was wearing a similar looking outfit. The Hogwarts uniform refound the logo on the front, but kept other chararistics from the earlier versions. Also instead of dark grey pants, they used black pants so they would like the outfit in the movie. They also redesigned the Quidditch robes, coming with the renewed Quidditch Match Set; 4737 Quidditch Match. This way, it looked way more like the outfit in the movies. Also, in 2011, the Book by DK Publishers LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World came out. A exclusive minifigure was attached to the book, in which Harry is wearing his Yule Ball robes. This mini-figure is unintentially meant for the sub-theme the Goblet of Fire. 55.jpeg 56 - 2010.jpg 57 - new quidditch.jpeg LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1 - 4 In the first LEGO Harry Potter videogame, the minifigure of Harry has the new face from the LEGO Harry Potter sets released in 2010, but wears the clothing of the era before the major transformation in 2010. Harry's clothing develops like it developed with the actual sets. Harry wears the School uniform from 2001 with a darker color grey, and the casual outfits from 2001 - 2004. In the games, every minifigure has special abilities. Harry has the invisibility cloak, and is able to cat the Patronus charm. 58 - baby harry.jpg 59 - harry year 1.jpg|Harry Year 1 Screen shot 2011-12-30 at 6.15.18 PM.png|Harry Quidditch Screen shot 2011-12-30 at 6.15.38 PM.png|Harry Year2 Screen shot 2011-12-30 at 6.15.50 PM.png|Harry Year 3 LEGO Harry Potter : Years 5 - 7 In the sequel LEGO Harry Potter game, the outfits he wore were new designed or from after the transformation in 2010. He wears the Hogwarts uniform from 2010, and occasionally the casual outfit also released that year. As in Years 1 - 4, Harry has special abilities. Harry is able to do Occlumency and Legilimency (also known in the game as "FOCUS!"), is able to use the invisibility cloack. Screen shot 2011-12-30 at 6.30.49 PM.png Gallery 60 - microfigure.png 61 - Harry with cloack.png